Beautiful
by emsBlock
Summary: when alice was little she was teased off the kids on Forks high she then moves to Florida with her dad and gets some great friends but one day alice dad get moved back to Forks by his job and Alice will have to start on Forks high again
1. Chapter 1

I was walking to school I hated school all the others always teased me, pushing me, throwing my books on the floor, making me trip in front of everyone and throwing balls on me in P.E they always tell me that I'm short that I'm ugly and that my spiky hair is making me look like a ugly fairy they also tell me that I'm weird and they say that I'm little because I'm 6 and they are all 7 or 8 well I arrived to the school I walked in to the hallway and I got tripped by Jasper Hale him and his friends Mike Newton, Emmet and Edward Cullen and Rosalie and Bella Hale Swan all laughed at me and walked away singing 'Alice Brandon fell on the floor she is a little dork' and people then laughed I got quickly up and walked to P.E we were playing basket today Emmet Cullen ran towards me and pushed me to the floor and then yell ' watch it pixie' then after that Jasper yelled 'Alice turn around' and of course I did he the threw a ball in my face and I fell to the floor almost crying but I didn't want to be a cry baby, school went by slow and I walked home when I was home I walked to my room really mad at Jasper Hale and his stupid friends I threw my bag into the wall and started screaming into my pillow my daddy ran up to me concerned ' Alice hunny what's going on' he said I looked at him ' I hate school daddy they teas me' my daddy walked to me and took me up in his arms ' daddy I love you' I said he kissed the top of my head and said ' I love you too Ali bear' I began to laugh I always do that when daddy says Ali Bear my daddy started laughing too and messed my hair 'Silly girl' he said I giggled ' daddy can't we move to another place I don't like it here they are mean' my daddy smiled 'hunny we can't just move' he said I let a tear fell 'but daddy they are mean to me we have many money please daddy' my daddy looked at me and I gave him puppy dog eyes ' I will look after houses in Florida?' he said asking me if it was okay with Florida I jumped up and hugged him I yelled to him ' Yes daddy yes!' he laughed and placed me on the floor and said ' should we go search for houses and schools beautiful?' I looked at him smiling wide I took his hand and dragged him with me he began to laugh and I giggled

Please review so I know If I should continue and sorry it's so short but i just wrote it and i just wanted to know if i should continue :D


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning

Daddy and I found a house and we could move in next week I was s happy and nobody was going to ruin that when I came to my school this morning Jasper Hale tripped me but I didn't want to let that ruin my mood I quickly walked to class and daddy came and picked me up from school we were going to pack so I had to come home early which I didn't mind the week went by fast and now was daddy and I in the car on our way out off Forks heading to Florida daddy and I was singing along with the radio and laughing a lot when we arrived to Florida we got packed out our house were already decorated I loved my room I had walk in closet with so much cloth in the evening was me and daddy up late I was up to 10 o clock first time ever my first day in school was fun I made some great friends and I had so much fun I already knew I was going to like it here in Florida I got a best friend named Melina she was 6 like me years went by and me and Melina was still best friends we were now 15 today were me, Melina and our friend Missy going shopping I was so excited I heard I nock on the door and ran to open and there was Melina and Missy we took my porches and drove to the mall ' hey Ali this dress would look amazing on you please try it' she begged me I laughed ' alright hun I try it' I took the dress and tried it 'arh hun it looks amazing' Missy said I smiled 'thanks hun let's buy it's not like we can't afford it' I said laughing Missy and Melina laughed ' hun correcting it's not like you can't afford it' Melina said laughing I laughed and hugged her ' yeah alright true' then my phone called I answered it 'hello?' "hi hunny it's dad you have to come home I need to talk to you" ' alright can I bring Missy and Melina?' I said "no sweetie not today" I sighed ' alright I be home before an hour' then I hanged up 'who was it hun?' Melina asked ' my dad' I answered Melina looked at me ' he said I have to come home alone so cya babes' I hugged them and left I took my porches and drove home I walked inside 'what is it daddy?' he looked at me ' sit down' I walked to sit on the couch ' yeah?' he placed himself in front of me sitting on the table ' hunny I know you love it here but we have to move back to forks' I was shocked and mad ' why?' I yelled at him he looked at me 'because my work has moved me back to forks the house is already made and decorated I'm sorry baby girl' I got up from the couch mad 'I'm not going! I live with Melina!' I yelled at him and ran to my room when I came in I screamed 'where is all my stuff!' my dad yelled up to me ' in Forks' I screamed in anger and took my car keys called Melina and planned to meet at the school in 10 minutes I drove to the school parking lot and waited for Melina she came driving in with her Mercedes parked it and ran to me 'what is happening hunny?' I looked at her ' I'm moving Mel back to Forks' I saw tears in her eyes when I said it 'NO!' she yelled I hugged her ' Mel we will keep in touch okay?' Melina kissed my cheek 'okay when are you moving babe?' I led a tear fall ' tonight' I said and we then started crying ' I love you Mel I come visit you I promise bestie' Melina stopped crying ' okay bestie Al seriously we have known each other in about 9 years we are 15 hunny in 3 years can we decide where we live we are adults why couldn't they just wait 3 frigging years' I kissed her cheek ' I know hunny and I'm gonna miss every Friday night when our parents weren't home were we invited all the boys and our bitches and kept our party going all night long I never forget our movie nights and our shopping trips it's impossible to forget you I will never do that remember' I said Melina started tearing up ' I will never forget you Alice you are the best friend I have ever had and I owe the stupid Jasper and his stupid friends so much they are the reason we ever met oh yeah and give Jasper a kick from me' we both laughed ' I love you Mel and I'm gonna miss you' we both left and I started crying in my car I drove to Missy and talked with her too after that I messaged my friends saying goodbye and told them how much I loved them and how much they have change my life and then I drove after my dad all the way to Forks…..


	3. Chapter 3

When we arrived to Forks I was mad I walked inside the house threw my back on my bed and turned on my ipod placed myself on the bed and just lay there all day my dad came up I couple of times trying to talk to me but I just told him to go out when it was evening Melina called me 'hey girlie' I said when I picked up the phone she screamed in to the phone 'Ali babe! I miss you already' I laughed 'Babe I miss you too' I said ' Pretty girl please come back' Ryan yelled in the background I laughed ' aww Ry I will come and visit you in all my vacations' my dad then yelled ' dinner Alice' I put the phone down from my head and yelled ' yeah one sec dad!' I took up my phone again ' guys I love you all so much and I promise I will call later talk to ya later babe' Melina then yelled 'I looove you Alice babe you call me later or I will come to forks and beat your little ass and I will cut off your long hair and take it to Florida got it bitch' she said laughing I began to laugh ' yeah biatch I got it but you know you can't beat me but gotta run love ya' and then I hang up and walked downstairs I took my food and walked into the living room turned on the tv my dad came into me 'hunny I'm sorry we had to move the hospital needed me 'oh yeah the hospital needed the oh so big John Bandon geez couldn't you just had said NO! ' my dad looked at me ' Alice no they needed a new chief for the trauma there is no one in Forks and I have already worked there' I looked at him still mad 'and what happened to the old chief! He was after all your friend how can you make yourself take his job!' I yelled my dad looked down ' he died Ali' I looked down 'ouch' I said under my breath 'umm sorry I didn't know' he put his arm on my cheek forced me to look at him 'I forgive you beautiful' I smiled he always called me beautiful and it makes me smile ' thank you daddy' I hugged him ' I'm sorry I got mad at you I try my best to get along with the others in school' my dad smiled ' that's my girl' I smiled ' well we should start eating before the foods gets cold' I said and my dad laughed we both started eating and after that we watched a movie I then walked to my room and called Melina 'hey hunny' I said ' hey baby girl' Melina said happy 'so what ya doing babe?' I asked 'just watching one tree hill you girlie?' I laughed ' the exact same' Melina screamed ' oh my god what episode!' I laughed 'season 3 episode 2' we both said on the same time ' from the edge of the deep green sea' we both laughed and kept on talking about one tree hill when we had talked for a long time we hanged up and I went to sleep

Next morning

I woke up by my alarm clock I took a shower got dressed put on make-up and make my hair I walked downstairs I wasn't hungry so I just got out in my car and drove off to the school when I got there I walked into the office got my schedule and walked to class everyone was almost there I got my books and of course the teacher wanted me to introduce myself that bitch ' yeah my name is Alice Brandon I'm 15 and I just moved to here from Florida' the teacher looked at me and smiled ' thank you Alice' I just looked at her and placed myself in the back off the class beside off this blonde boy reminding me a lot off Mike Newton the boy looked at me and said 'hey I'm Mike Newton' I looked at him with a mean look ' hey I don't want talk to you' he looked away embarrassed after class I walked to P.E I had small blue shorts on and a yellow t-shirt with Forks written on and a Spartan on the boys looked at me I was the most tanned girl in here after all I just moved from Florida all the girls looked at me a little mad a girl walked to me 'hey I'm Jennifer' she said and smiled I smiled back and said ' I'm Alice' the Jennifer looked at me kind of checking me out probably because she didn't want me to steel all the boys so she needed some gossip to see if I had something ugly 'hey come on you can meet some off my friends' she said smiling I walked with her to a brown hair girl a little taller than me and a blonde stunning girl model looking and a black haired girl Jennifer smiled 'alright guys this is Alice and Alice this is Bella Rosalie and Angela' I looked at Bella and Rosalie ' swan Hale?' I asked 'yes' the Rosalie girl said I looked at her ' not so nice to meet you again Alice Brandon you remember her the little girl pixie looking?' Rosalie and Bella looked at each other shocked

Here is the chapter! :D


	4. Chapter 4

I looked at them and then turned around and walked away I got changed and left P.E I walked outside and sat myself up by a tree in the forest I always did this when I was little and they all bullied me 'oh god' I said taking my hands to my head 'I'm not going to survive a week on this school' I said bumping my head into the tree 'ouch' I said under my breath I heard someone laughing and I looked in the direction of the laugh there was a tanned boy pretty good looking I looked at him ' why are laughing?' I said in a cold voice he looked at me and smiled 'it was just sweet when you bumped your head into the tree' I laughed 'oh' I said embarrassed and started blushing the boy laughed again 'I'm Jacob' he said I looked at him and smiled 'Alice' I told him he sat down in front of me and looked at me then looked on the school ' what are you doing out here?' he asked and looked at me again 'long story' I told him he looked me in the eyes ' I got plenty of time' he said I smiled 'well if you say so then let's start' I said he laughed ' alright' I smiled 'alright when I was 6 I was on this school and I had short spiky hair so they all bullied me and said I looked like an ugly fairy and they said a lot more they pushed me and threw balls on me and so on well I was the loser so I begged my daddy to move and we did we then had to move back today so I met Bella and Rosalie and they were some of them there was bullying me so I left and now we are here' I told him Jacob looked mad 'those bastards' he said I agreed with him 'hey Alice I was thinking can I have your number?' I smiled 'yeah sure' he smiled and I told him my number we sat in the forest for a while until the bell rang and I had to walk to class ' I see ya around Jake?' I asked him he smiled 'you sure do Al' he said and we both walked away I walked into the hallway and walked to my closet a beautiful honey blonde boy was standing by the closet next to mine he turned to me and looked at me from toe to head 'hey' he said I looked at him he reminded me off someone 'hi' I said to him 'so you're new here huh?' I looked into my closet again taking out my books 'not exactly' I said he looked confused 'well I'm Jasper Hale you just talk to me if you need anything pretty girl' of course it was him Jasper hale I looked at him mad 'I don't need anything from you Jasper' I said closed my closet and left I walked into my class and placed myself in the back of the class and of course 2 minutes after Jasper Hale walks in the class room and places himself beside of me I gave him a mean look 'seriously what have I done to you?' he asked I looked at him 'you don't know who I am do you?' he looked at me confused 'no I don't' he said I looked at him 'do you remember 9 years ago? There was a little girl with short hair' he looked confused 'yeah? Was the loser your best friend?' he said and laughed I looked at him mad ' no the so called loser is me' I said with a mad voice he looked at me 'well you turned out to be a hot girl huh' he said I just looked away 'idiot' I muttered under my breath when the bell rang I was the first one to get out of the class I walked down the hallway on my way to biology when someone bumped right into me and I fell on the floor with the person on top of me


	5. Chapter 5

I opened my eyes and this big boy was on top off me he got up from me fast ' oh god I'm so sorry' he helped me up from the floor and I brushed all the dust of off me 'it's alright nothing happened' I said I didn't want to smile I believe I knew who this was 'I'm Emmet' he said just the one I thought 'I know' I said and walked away '_geez why is it I run into all of them on one day!' _ I thought can't they just all leave me alone!

I walked to biology hoping none of them was in there and with my luck today of course Rosalie was in the class I placed myself In the back 3 tables away from Rosalie she then turned around and looked at me with surprising enough sad eyes I kind of felt bad but I don't know why she is one of the people who made my life miserable she mouthed to me 'come down here I need to talk' I did as she said and walked down beside her with my stuff she looked at me and said ' look Mary I'm sorry I bullied you when we were kids but after all we were kids' I looked at her ' I'm not mad at you anymore you actually did me a favor' Rosalie looked confused and I laughed a little ' I met the most amazing people in Florida it was because of you guys I moved' she smiled 'well then you're welcome' she said and we laughed after all me and Rosalie could get a long so why let the past ruin my life I was going to stay here for a while tho so why not try to get along with her we whispered through the whole class and the teacher was getting pretty tired of us so we got an detention to 4 o clock we just laughed it was funny how my enemy from when I was little was like my best friend now

Sooo sorry it's very very short but I had an crappy evening but I try upload tomorrow (:


	6. Chapter 6

After the class me and Rose walked to lunch and we sat at a table near the window I didn't got any food so I just sat neither did Rose so we just waited all the others then walked in Emmet sat beside of Rose and Bella beside of me followed by Edward I believe then Jasper sat with the bitch from gym Jennifer I think it was, Jennifer looked at me and smiled a bitchy smile 'hi Al' she said and placed herself on Jaspers lap I looked at her and gave her a annoyed smile ' hi Jen' I said and looked away saying 'bitch' under my breath Rose began to laugh and I laughed with her 'what's so funny?' Jasper asked, me and Rose looked at him 'nothing you could understand' Rose said and we both burst out laughing Jasper looked at us with an annoyed face 'you don't even know why you're laughing Rosalie you just do it to annoy me' Rose looked at me with an expression asking ,is he dumb, we both laughed again 'what do you think you are Jasper everything is not about you' I said to him and he was all quiet Emmet then burst out laughing 'a girl made Jazzy speechless' he yelled Jasper got up fast and Jennifer fell to the floor which made all of us laugh even more 'losers' Jasper said and left, Jennifer got up quick and ran after Jasper yelling 'Jazzy wait up' a little after Jasper had left we stopped laughing Edward and Bella looked at me 'hi Alice I'm sorry about the time 9 years ago' Bella said I smiled ' it's alright everything went out to be just perfect' I said Bella smiled 'good so we can be friends' she asked I smiled at her ' yes we can be friends' Bella smiled wide and I laughed along with the others the bell then rang and I walked to English with Bella and Emmet the class went by in a blur and it was now time for detention me and Rose met up and walked into room 314 and miss Morris was there the most cruel teacher on the earth Rosalie told me, when we walked in we were totally quiet we just down in the back off the class until miss Morris yelled 'come upfront or you will have detention tomorrow' we ran up front like little kids there was chased by a monster 'where's your homework girls' miss Morris yelled after us we looked down and took up our books and began on our home works after when the bell rang to 4 o clock Rose and I took our books and ran out ' oh god that was awful' I said breathless Rose nodded 'yeah awful' she said we walked to our closets and put in our books 'you know Alice if we get detention tomorrow then it's not homework but cleaning the school and the pool' she said I looked at her ' okay tomorrow no talking in class' Rosalie nodded and we then laughed I hugged Rose goodbye and walked to my car and drove home when I arrived home my dad was already there I walked in the house and looked around 'dad?' I yelled and he then came out of the kitchen 'hi hunny' he said and I smiled 'hi daddy' I said back 'what are you doing home already' I asked him he looked at me and smiled 'I wanted to be with you today hunny' he said I smiled 'oh daddy you didn't have to take off from work for that' he smiled 'no but I wanted to' he answered me and I smiled I heard a knock on the door and dad got bright eyes 'your expecting someone daddy?' I asked he just kept on looking o the door I walked to it and opened two big men was standing there 'is this the Brandon house?' he asked I looked at him and nodded 'why?' I then asked 'we need to talk to your daddy for a second' the man to the left said and pushed me away so I fell to the floor they both walked in and closed the door

Please review (:


	7. Chapter 7

I got up from the floor quickly but stayed by the wall.

"Daddy?" I asked. My daddy looked at me with frighten eyes.

"Honey stay there" he said with a shaking voice. The men looked at me, and then they turned to my daddy. A smile crept along there lips.

"So John Brandon has got himself a daughter. Wouldn't it be fair if we got her Mike?" The man nearest the wall asked the man next to him.

The guy, whom I was assuming was Mike, started to come near me. I tried running but he grabbed me.

"No you took my wife! You dare also take my daughter she's the only one I have left!" My father yelled. He got teary eyes and fell to his knees the other man kicked him. I burst into tears

"No! Don't touch him" I yelled through my sobs. Mike then laughed and pushed me up against the wall forced me to look  
at his friend kicking my daddy. I screamed and cried but they just laughed. I felt defenseless.

"Stop it!" I yelled to them. Mike grabbed my head and pushed it into the wall.

He then began to kiss me and I tried to push him away but it was impossible. He managed to press my wrist so hard that I think it broke. I started screaming in pain.

He laughed. Then he whispered into my ear "Pretty girl tell your daddy that this was only a warning next time we won't be this nice"  
He then threw me into the glass table, and I got glass all over me. I cried out in pain Mike and the other man left not looking back once. I got up as fast as I could and ran to my daddy.

"Daddy! Daddy talk to me!' I yelled at him but he didn't answer me. I crawled to the phone and called 911

"Come on, come on come on" I said impatient finally they picked it up

"911 what's your emergency?" The telephone operator asked.

I yelled into the phone "My daddy, he's bleeding you have to help two men attacked us please send an ambulance. Please he needs help" I cried into the phone. I broke down into tears waiting for the lady to answer

"We'll send an ambulance right away miss… are you hurt?" she asked in a calm voice. I took away the blood dripping  
from my head.

"Just a little bit" I said trying to take deep breaths.

"Alright miss we will send two ambulances right away. Can you give me your destination?" she asked.

I told her where I lived, and I hung up.

I placed myself up by the wall and leaned my head against  
the wall. Wells of tears were pouring out my eyes I looked at my leg and saw a glass shard in my leg. I pulled it out and I screamed in pain. The glass was bigger than I thought. The blood started gushing out my leg. I got up and stumbled to the kitchen taking a dishtowel rapping it around my leg. I stumbled back to my  
dad and sat myself beside of him.

I dried away some blood from his head

"What is it you have gotten yourself into daddy?" I asked even though I knew I wouldn't get a response. The ambulances took awhile and I started to get dizzy.

My body got weaker and weaker for every blood drop that I lost. The dishtowel was all bloody now and my head wouldn't stop bleeding.

"Daddy wake up please' I whimpered. Then I heard a very familiar voice. Then it disappeared in an instance.

And everything went black….

Pleeease review ( thanks for lots of help from twilight-shopaholic :D)


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke up again I was at the hospital and my body hurt like an elephant had stamped on me I looked around in the room and there was no one there not even on the hallway but then the door opened and a doctor with blonde hair walked in

'oh hello Mary you're finally awake' he said and walked to me

'Alice' I then said he looked at me confused

'did you say something sweetie?' he asked I looked up at him

' I prefer Alice' I told him he smiled and nodded

'so Alice the police is here to talk to you I tried to get them to wait for you to get a little better'

I looked at him and nodded 'it's okay I can talk' I said smiling he smiled back and nodded and a police man then came in he started asking me questions like do you remember how they looked, do you know their names, do you know why they were there?

After every question he had asked I started thinking is my dad okay? because I knew he would answer on all of these questions after I had answered on every question with a lot off ,I don't know' I then asked him the question that had been in my mind through the whole conversation

'is my dad okay?'

he looked at me and then looked down

my heart started to beat faster and faster 'please tell me' I said with a shaking voice I could feel the tears forming in my eyes

he then looked at me and said 'your dad is in a coma and he's in a critical state'

I felt the warm tears run down my cheeks

the police man told me he would pray for daddy and then he left

I sat in shock for awhile, crying, my world collapsed and I stopped thinking I got up from the bed and I tried to walk while ignoring the pain I walked to the door and I almost fell but I grabbed the door before falling I walked out on the hallway no one was there I didn't know which room my daddy was in but I was going to find him I walked down the hallway going into every room I saw on my way no daddy there…

I kept on looking in the rooms I opened the door just beside me when the doctor from this morning saw me he ran to me when I was just about to fall to my knees he grabbed me and I broke down

'I found my daddy' I said through my sobs he looked into the room and there my daddy was laying with machines everywhere he even had a machine to help him breathe

the tears kept streaming out my eyes I was crying my eyes out I then felt the pain in my body the pain I had ignored I started screaming and then automatically screamed 'DADDY!' I was a daddy's girl because I had never had a mom and daddy was always the one making me stop crying

a lot of doctors stood around me and dr. Cullen and I got uncomfortable with all those doctors around me I then saw Emmet Cullen and Rose they were looking over here

Rosalie then ran to me and got down beside off me she looked into the room and looked at dr. Carlisle like she was asking him something

He nodded and rose hugged me

'oh Alice he's gonna be okay' she said

I hugged Rose back and I started relaxing 'he can't die Rose' I said through the sobs

'he won't Ali' she said I knew that she wasn't sure about it because nobody knew so I just nodded hoping she was right.

Pleeeease review and thanks for reading :D


	9. Chapter 9

I just kept on crying, and Rose got me to my room. I fell asleep exhausted of crying so much. I had just fallen asleep when I woke up again. I was alone in this empty room. My life was as useless as an old book shelf or expired food. It was nothing to expect for my father in a coma and my mother dead. Just like the rest of my family. Except of course for my weird Uncle Clark. He's always in jail and I don't like him and he's in jail at this current moment anyways.

I'm going to have to live without my daddy. Which is impossible if daddy dies. I will die with him maybe not physicaly but I will mentally. I felt the tears stream down my face again.  
Every time I just thought about my daddy I would start to cry. I couldn't -wouldn't- stand it. Daddy made me who I am, he raised me, he has always been there for me.

Suddenly Dr. Cullen walked in.

"Hello Alice" he said and smiled faintly.

"Hi Dr. Cullen" I said and tried to smile back.

"Please call me Carlisle Alice." he said kindly. I nodded.

"Alright Carlisle," I looked up with pleading eyes "Can I go see my daddy"

He looked at me and smiled. "Of course. I'll just go get a wheelchair" he said then left for the wheelchair. I smiled. Finally, I could see my daddy!

But then suddenly questions suddenly started screaming threw my head. Was I ready for it? What if he looks awful? What if he has wounds all over his face? What if he's not awake?  
Well, I don't care. I just need to see daddy. It doesn't matter how he looks, Alice. I mentally said to myself.

Doctor Carlisle came and helped me get up and in the wheelchair. He then pushed me to my fathers room but when we got there he stopped and looked at me.

"Are you sure you want this Alice" he asked sincerely.  
I just nodded and he wheeled me in, and then he left me alone with my dad.  
I broke down in waterfalls of tears. It was so awful to see my daddy like that. He looked so… so dead.  
"Daddy, Daddy please wake up. I need you more then you or I could imagine." I said through my sobs. I took his hand in mine and I kissed it. I kept it to my cheek he always held a hand on my face when I was upset. He would then say 'Don't cry beautiful'  
but there was no one to say it now.

I started think of so many funny, happy memories of daddy and I remember when I was little and we had just moved to Florida. We were in our swimming pool. Well Daddy was I was lying in the sun, Daddy ran to me and took me up onto his back. He then jumped in the pool with me. I laughed so much and we started splashing water on each other. The grouchy neighbor came into our garden.

"Can you two be quiet. I'm trying to hear my radio" she hissed.

Daddy laughed and said "I'm having fun with my daughter in OUR garden. Maybe you should jump in and have some fun" she then walked away. Daddy and me laughed so much.

Then dad's phone rang and he took me up from the water, but my sunglasses were at the bottom of the pool so I thought I would be able to swim down and get them. I jumped in the pool just when dad had walked inside to get the phone

but then I forgot how to swim. I panicked it got harder and harder to hold myself up. I fell deeper and deeper and it got harder and harder to hold my breath. Then something grabbed me around my waist. Pulling me up from the shallow depths was daddy. I started to cry and daddy hugged me.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry daddy" I whispered. He shushed me and just let me cry on his shoulder. He took me up in his arms and walked inside.

"Shh don't cry beautiful, daddy's here" he said and I started to relax. He held me tighter and rubbed my back.

Well Daddy has always been the one saving my life and he will always be.

"Wake up Daddy" I begged him and kept on drying my tears away, but new one kept on showing up.  
'wake up daddy'

"Wake up now. I can't live without you" I said and started crying more. Just the thought about living without Daddy was awful. I held Daddy's hand tighter and I then fell asleep with his hand in mine…. 

please review guys

- 'Emilie Block and twilight-shopaholic' :D


	10. Chapter 10

When I woke up again I was laying in my own room I looked around in the room and to my surprise I wasn't alone Melina was laying on the bench sleeping I smiled that girl was amazing. Carlisle then walked in and he smiled

'she's a friend of yours?' he asked me and I smiled

'yes she's my best friend' I answered him and he smiled

'she's a good friend' he said and I nodded

'she's the best' I said and he smiled we talked for a while and he ran some tests on me he told me that I was ready to go home, but I honestly didn't wanted to I wanted to be near my daddy but I didn't say anything I just nodded and he left

an hour or so ran by and Melina woke up she got the widest smile on her face when she saw I was awake she got tears in her eyes of joy I believe I smiled at her and she ran to me she squealed and I laughed

'oh Alice I have been so worried and I'm so sorry I didn't came here earlier but those plains didn't go before last morning' she said and I smiled

'I'm just happy you're here' I said but she then got a serious look on her face

'what happened Al?' she asked me a bit worried I looked at her and I got tears in my eyes when I thought back on that day

I explained her what happened and she started crying which made me cry even more we hugged and she helped me up from the bed, she had taken some cloth with her to me and I took it on we then walked to my daddy's room and I kissed his cheek and told him

'I'll be back straight after school daddy' and a tear fell down my cheek

Melina took my hand and we walked out we took her car which she had got brought here from Florida, the ride to my house was quiet when I saw my house I got back all those memories for that day I almost broke down in tears but I realized I shouldn't let them ruin my life it's my house it's me and daddy's house no one is taking it away from me

I took a deep breath and stepped out the car and walked to the door I locked it up and walked in slowly with Melina behind me she could feel my fear so she grabbed my hand and hold it tight

'nothing's going to happen Al' she said in a comfortable voice I didn't say anything I just nodded we walked into the living room it was clean now but it brings back many memories and pain

the day went by with talking with Melina watching movies and then visiting daddy at the hospital when me and Melina arrived home from the hospital we talked and then we went to sleep

Next morning we woke up at 7 by the alarm today was the first day in school since that day I got up took a shower and put on a pair of blue jeans a grey shirt I straightened my hair and put on my makeup I took on my sunglasses and then me and Melina left

she was going with me to the school today

when we arrived Rose ran to me and hugged me

'I have been so worried for you' she said and I smiled

'thanks' I said and smiled Emmet then bear hugged me and I begged for air

'Emmet. Can't. breath' I managed to get out and he quickly let go of me

'sorry' he said with the most innocent look on his face that I had ever seen I laughed and said

'it's alright Emmet' he laughed and without thinking he bear hugged me again Rosalie then slapped him in the back of his head and he quickly let go of me and took his hand on were Rose slapped him we burst out laughing except for Emmet he stood there all blank of what we were laughing at

'hey guys this is my best friend Melina' I interrupted and pushed her up beside of me since she was standing behind me a bit shy

'hey I'm Rosalie' rose said and held her hand out for Melina to take it Melina then looked at me and I remembered that I hadn't told her that I had become friends with Rose and Emmet I smiled at her telling her to take it and she did

'nice meeting you' Melina then said and by the look of her face I could see she that didn't meant it

Emmet then took a step toward Melina and said

'hey Melina it's nice meeting you I'm Emmet' he smiled and reached out his hand Melina took it and shook it

We walked to class and Melina waited outside of my classroom when I walked in they all got a bit shocked that I came to school I ignored their looks and walked to the back of the class and sat beside of Edward he smiled and said

' I'm happy you're was okay now' I smiled back and said

'thank you and me too' I said and we both laughed a little

after class I met up with Melina and we talked about me being friends with Emmet, Rosalie, Bella and Edward but not Jasper she understood my decision about being friend's with them now that I had to live here in 3 years or so

the day went by fast and it was lunch now I looked outside and there Jake was he smiled to me and waved me outside I told the others I would be back in a few I walked out to Jake and he hugged me I hugged him back and we walked into the forest were we met the first time

'so how have you been I haven't seen you around for a while' he said

'I have been in the hospital' I told him and he got a shocked look on his face

'what have happened?' he asked me worried

I explained what had happened I got teary eyes when I told him the story but when I told him my dad was in a coma I broke down Jake hugged me and told me that everything was going to be okay

I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek I thanked him and we both walked in another direction than the other I walked to my school and he to his school in the reservation


	11. Chapter 11

When I came to the school again I walked into the cafeteria and placed myself next to Melina and Rose  
"Who was the boy Ali girl?" Melina asked with a teasing voice.  
"Just a friend," I said the friend a little louder just to make sure Melina understood friends. I mean don't get me wrong Jake is so sweet and charming and of course incredibly hot but I haven't known him for that long yet.  
"Just a friend," Melina then said with a smirk on her lips  
"Yes, just a friend Mel," I said with a smile on my lips Melina looked at me for awhile smiling and then said  
'I don't believe you." This made all of us laugh beside Jasper and his new lap girl Sabine.  
"You are unbelievable Mel," I said smiling so she knew it was meant for fun. She isn't pretty smart with that stuff if you don't smile when you say something like that she gets it wrong.  
"No you are. Go kiss that hotty with a body. Seriously it's not like you Al just being Friends," she said with a teasing voice I slapped her on the arm and we laughed.  
When lunch was over, we walked to class. Math great just great I hate math it's so difficult, with all its numbers and letters and finding its equation answer thingy X- needs to learn to fend for himself. And there's so much to remember.  
When school was over Melina went to my house and I went to the hospital.  
"Hi dad," I said not knowing if he could hear me. I hope he can. I sat on the chair beside of his bed and put his hand in mine.  
"I have met this sweet boy daddy. His name is Jacob. He lives in La push down on the reservation. I think you know his dad Billy Black. Well Jacob and I have become pretty good friends even though we haven't met each other that many times, but when we talk we talk for a long time and his a good listener." I said Whilst smiling "You know daddy I miss you so much. I miss you calling like every hour making sure I'm not having any party. I miss it! I used to hate it but now I miss it I really do. Please wake up daddy I need you," I said letting out some tears.  
"Wake up now daddy," I whispered and broke down the tears poured out my eyes. I didn't bother to wipe them away new ones would appear anyways.  
I then heard the door open and a beautiful woman walked in  
"Hello sweetie," she said and walked to me I looked at her a bit shocked what was she doing here?  
"Oh you don't know who I am do you Alice?" I shook my head no and she took a chair and sat down beside of me.  
"I'm a friend of your fathers we have known each other since before you were born when you were little I was taking care of you when your dad was at work since your mom wasn't here to do it"  
I got shocked dad have never mentioned this woman.  
"My mom is dead so of course she wasn't here,"I hissed back at her  
"She's not dead sweetie your dad and her had a big fight after you were born. A fight about you. Well your mom ran away that night and nobody has seen her since that day," I was speechless all these years he had lied to me that my mom was dead. When she was really alive.  
"I- I have a mom," I said in a whisper  
"Yes sweetie but nobody knows where she is," she then got up and left. I was shocked. In all my life my dad had lied to me.  
"Why daddy? Why? Why did you lie to me?"the tears poured down now.  
"I trusted you! Every word you said to me daddy I trusted them! You were my hero daddy how could you lie to me! I don't understand how you could do this keep me away from my mother in all these years! How could you!" I couldn't stop crying now I was hurt I was mad and disappointed of my dad how could he…


	12. Chapter 12

I sat in the hospital for a while crying I was confused, surprised, mad and hurt when that lady told me my mom is a life I honestly got mad on my dad and… my mom he lied to me and she never got back to me

I heard the door open again and the first thought in my mind was 'what now do I also have a sister' and luckily no it was just a doctor checking up on my dad when the doctor left I waited a couple of minutes and then left and rode home

When I arrived home the door was open not a good sign I walked slowly in to the house being as quiet as possible

'Mel' I whispered but I got no answer I walked longer into the house and then into the living room no one was here

I ran to the phone and dialed Melina's number I took the phone up to my ear but there was no sound no bip I looked down to see the cord was cut over I then heard the front door close with a bang I started panicking

I saw a shadow in the hallway walking to the living room I ran to the stair and upstairs hoping on no one was up there I ran to my room and closed the door maybe those men is after me now, I did after all tell the police how they looked I told them everything I knew and now the men wants revenge as the footsteps got louder and louder my heart started beating faster and faster I was scared I wished we were never moved then this wouldn't have happened

I stayed under the table hiding for a while when I saw this photo laying on the floor it was my dad and those two men and a lot of other men have my dad been in a gang?

'is my dad hiding from those men' I whispered to myself in shock and in disbelieve I won't believe my dad have been in a gang I won't!

'yes he's hiding beautiful' a dark voice said behind me

I really got scared now I turned around and saw a tall skinny man two steps behind me my breathing got faster and faster my heart was beating so fast that I thought I was about to die

'who- who are you?' I stammered in a whisper

'Alice sweetie don't you recognize me? don't you remember ' I looked at him he reminded me of someone I had seen before maybe on a picture I looked him closely over he had blonde hair with a bit of gray he had green eyes he had a tattoo on his arm written

"Melina Morris Brandon"

He also had this scar on his neck a scar I had seen in my dreams it freaked me out

'WHO ARE YOU!' I suddenly yelled

he smiled why is he smiling I took a step back he freaked me out he suddenly started singing

'Golden slumber kiss your eyes,  
Smiles await you when you rise.  
Sleep,  
pretty baby,  
Do not cry,'

He then stopped singing but I remember this song

'And I'll sing you a lullaby.' I finished who was he?

'you remember it Ali' Ali? That's my nickname! Why is he calling me Ali?

'who are you for Christ!' I yelled at him he then took a step closer to me but then the door banged open and I heard Rose she was yelling my name I was scared now more than ever I can't let this man hurt her

'stay here!' he yelled at me and he pushed me into the wall so I fell and he walked downstairs slowly and very quietly

Seconds went by and I heard Rose scream I was freaked out now I got up as fast as I could and I ran I ran downstairs but I couldn't see anyone or hear anyone

'F*ck! Rose! Where are you?' there was no answer at all

'ROSE!' I then heard something brake a glass or something like that I stated running I ran to the kitchen first but no one was there I then heard Rose scream

'ROSALIE! WHERE ARE YOU?' I yelled louder and louder I was so scared I couldn't let him hurt her

I ran down in the basement to check there I'm scared of basements but this is my friends life that counts here

I walked slowly down the stairs it was dark down here

when I was down in the basement I heard the door close and get locked

I didn't know where I were it was all dark but suddenly the light turned on and I got grabbed from behind I started screaming I didn't who it were the person took something over my mouth a piece of paper I believe it was wet and there was something on it, it made me dizzy and within seconds everything went black.


	13. Chapter 13

When I woke up again I was blindfolded and my hands and feeds were chained and I was laying on some kind of stone floor I could hear someone breathing and moving from side to side I could hear chains hitting on each other

'is somebody here?' I whispered but I got no answer I laid on the cold floor trying to get off my chains but I had no luck

'I'm going to die' I said under my breath I then heard those chains hitting against each other again

'who is there?' I asked but again I got no answer

I then heard someone moan it was a girl but not just any girl it was Rose

'Rose' I whispered and this time she moaned 'Alice'

'Rose- Rose are you okay?' I asked in a whisper

'yeah are you Al?' she answered

'yeah I'm fine, are you blindfolded?' I asked her hoping she wasn't

'yeah are you?' she answered back I sighed

'yes and chained' I said and tried again to get off the chains

'me too where are we and why us?' Rose asked I was just as clueless as her

'I don't know Rose' I said and we both got quiet now I seriously didn't know

I took a deep breath and tried to kick off the chains but again I had no luck I don't understand how my life could go from perfect to hell

I heard a door open and footsteps getting louder and louder Rose started sobbing I tried to shush her but she was in panic I couldn't do anything the footsteps stopped they were close he or her were close

'shut up bitch!' a man yelled and Rose started hulking

She screamed out in pain the man was hurting her

'then shut up bitch' he yelled and Rose got quiet she was sobbing I heard something brake and Rose screamed again louder than before

'please- please don't hurt please stop' I said almost crying

He walked to me and ripped off the thing hiding my eyes, I could see him now he was pale, he had blonde hair, dark eyes, and a smile of enjoy on his lips

He took a grab with his hand on my cheeks and said

' bitch I'm the boss here you don't tell me what to do and what not to do you got it?' I nodded my head as a response and he then let go off me

'you're a good girl… Alice' he took a hand around my face and kissed me I tried to push him away but I couldn't

He got off me and hit me in the face

' you do as I want you got it!' he yelled and hit me again

'yes' I said through my sobs

'good' he got up and walked Rose he kissed her cheek and left

'Rosalie we have to get away from here' I said and looked her she looked at me and said

'Ali we can't get away we're going to die here, were chained alice we can't get them off we can't move a inch we're going to die Alice, I'm never going to see Emmett again I'm never gonna kiss him again I'm never gonna hear his voice again and I'm never gonna see my brother and sister again I'm scared I don't wanna die' she was crying and I felt so bad for her she had so much to loose

'Rose you're not going to die I promise you I won't let them kill you they won't kill you I make sure of that' I said and Rosalie gave me a confused look

'what do you mean with i'm not going to die Alice?' she asked me

'I mean that if I can do anything and I mean anything to get you out of here I will do it no matter what cost it will take I promise you' I said and I felt a tear roll down me cheek

'Ali no, I won't let you stay here if we have to die we die together'

'none of us is going to die we get away Rose don't worry'

Sorry for letting you guys wait and sorry for this suckie ep I hope I can make the next one better

I love you guys and thank you so much for reviewing on my chapters :D


End file.
